1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments and more particularly to electric guitars. Still more particularly, the invention relates to an improved vibrato bridge assembly for an electric guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibrato bridge assemblies for electric guitars typically include a base plate which is pivotally secured to the body of the guitar. Strings are secured to the bridge assembly and extend across the body and neck of the guitar and are secured at their other ends to string posts on the head of the guitar. A lever arm is secured to the base plate to facilitate the pivoting thereof with respect to the body. The pivoting action alters the tension on the strings and is employed to achieve a vibrato effect.
The vibrato lever arm is typically an L-shaped arm which is screwed into a threaded bushing on the base plate. The lever arm is intended to be rotatable within the bushing so that the player can adjust it to the most comfortable position. The assembly is designed so that the arm has a predetermined amount of friction in the bushing in order to give it the proper feel. Although it is intended that the arm be rotatable in the bushing, it should not have an undue amount of play either in rotation to position it or in pivoting to impart vibrato effects. If the arm becomes too loose, it will have a very sloppy and low quality feel to it.
The threaded connection between the vibrato arm and base plate bushing has a natural tendency to loosen over time. In order to maintain the proper feel of the assembly, players generally thread the arm further into the bushing to take any play out of the lever arm and regain the proper feel. The problem then arises that at some point the arm is turned too far and it destroys the threaded connection and/or the arm is broken off entirely.